A current design of an escutcheon for a vehicle transmission shifter console features a two piece system. The bottom part of this system performs the functional, console-defining aspect of the design. The top part serves more of a decorative function. Typically, the bottom and top parts are joined together by a snap fit.
This current design employs a snap fit arrangement to prevent unintentional separation of the console and cover. However, this design makes the cover difficult to assemble and difficult to disassemble. Also, this design does not prevent the console and cover from rattling against each other, but rather relies on close manufacturing tolerances of the cover and console to prevent such a rattle.